Poems
by fiddler jones
Summary: Poems and romance about love, friendship,....
1. Secrets

[ words ]: Raven thoughts  
( words ): Beast Boy thoughts  
  
"Raven?" said Beast boy  
  
[ Tell him you love him!]  
  
"Yes?"  
  
(Tell her you love her!)  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
I wrote this during my English lesson, thinking about relationship between  
people... We hide too often our feelings, and I think that this poem should  
describe this situation... Tell me if you like it... 


	2. looking her

I think those should be Beast Boy feelings when he sees Raven... (if you wanna listen a song while you read it, I think you should listen "Out of time" by Blur...)  
  
Look at her, sitting on the couch, reading. Her face immersed in the words of mysterious worlds, her eyes, two portals to the infinity. When she turn the page, oh, look her fingers, so long and minute, you have to keep yourself, or otherwise you would kiss them a hundredth time, until your mouth goes dry and you have filled your soul with her smell. Now (what a luck) a gentle breeze enter in the room and starts caressing her hair sweetly, and you would give everything you have for being, for only a second, that wind, for being in her hair, and lost yourself into them. Gentle breeze, please, move a little her hair, so I can see her neck, so I can kiss her vertebrae one by one, one by one... Being upon her lips another time, filling me with her, with her... What a sweet dream you are, my love, what a sweet dream. 


	3. Canzone d'amore

I thought that one novel had to be wrote in my language... soon i'll put up the translation, meanwhile, who can, read it, please.

Buio. Era notte fuori, nella città, mentre in una stanza una ragazza stava meditando sul suo letto, le braccia allargate ad accogliere il mondo, e le gambe incrociate, come i rami di un albero. Dentro la sua testa, tanti pensieri, che si inseguivano e sparivano nel nulla della mente, per esplodere in un nulla che dava vita ad un nuovo piccolo pensiero. Fuori dalla stanza, silenzioso, un ragazzo stava aspettando, con una mano alzata, vicinissima alla porta. Nella sua testa, centinaia di pensieri risuonavano come note di una melodia: ora erano tristi, ora allegre, ora stonate, ora dolci. Ecco la prima arrivare, cupa, improvvisa. Pausa. Era una nota di una batteria, su un tamburo, profonda e grave. Ecco che la porta si apre, entrino i flauti, accompagni la donna dei tuoi sogni su un cuscino di note dolci, che vanno dritte al cuore. Ecco il mandolino rispondere ai flauti: una voce grattata, tremolante, che però esplode subito in un flusso di suoni, ed i flauti tacciono, ascoltando la sua melodia. Ora riprendono in sottofondo, si fondono con il mandolino, ora di due solo una cosa esiste, le bocche che si sfiorano e gli occhi che si chiudono: non c'è più bisogno di loro per capire l'anima dell'altro. La nota finale non si sa quale sia, è stata tagliata da qualcuno, ma noi possiamo sempre inventarla.


	4. Love Song

This is the translation of the previous chapter... Enjoy it!  
  
Dark. It was dark outside, in the big city, while in a room a girl was meditating on her bed, her arms enlarged to receive the world, and her legs crossed, like the boughs of a tree. Inside her head, a lot of thoughts, chasing and disappearing in the nil of mind, for exploding in a nothing which gave birth to another, little thought. Outside the room, silently, a boy was waiting, with an hand near the door, ready to knock. In his head, hundreds of thoughts sounded like notes of a melody: they were now sad, now happy, now out of time, now sweet. And the first one arrives, gloomy, unexpected. Pause. It was a drum note, deep and severe. And here the door opens, let the flute enter, let allow them to accompany the woman of your dream on a soft pillow of sweet notes, which are going straight to heart. And here's the mandolin replying to the flute a scratched voice, trembling, that explodes immediately in waves of sounds, and the flute shut up, listening to his melody. Now they start again, they melt with the mandolin, now of two beings only one exist, the mouths touch and the eyes close: there's no more need of them to understand the other soul. The final note is unknown, it has been cut away by someone, but we can invent it, anyway. 


	5. What I am

A poem about Raven's feelings...  
  
I'm not a devil  
Nor an angel;  
I'm not a villain  
Nor an heroine;  
I'm not  
What you think  
I am.  
I'm just myself:  
Don't you think  
It's enough? 


	6. Daughter of Demon

They call me  
"Daughter of Demon",  
just because my father  
was different from them.  
But, for a moment,  
Just pretend that one  
Can be judged  
By his soul  
And not by his  
Appearance  
How many daughters  
Of demons  
There will be? 


	7. Loneliness

Where's the sense of having  
Friends  
If you can't show them  
Your true soul?  
Where's the sense of living  
With them  
If I pass all day  
Trying  
To be somewhere else?  
Those were the question that drove me  
To the main  
One,  
Under the shadow  
Of the tree  
In the park:  
Do I live with them  
Because  
I like it;  
Or just because I have  
No other choices and  
I'm afraid  
Of being alone?

Fiddler jones: oh well, it's in Raven's POV.... nothing is happening and i feel so bored....


	8. Starfire's POV

**Starfire's POV, talking to Raven, I suppose....**

**Sorry for not uploading nuthin recently but:**

**school started**

**My three last works got all 2 reviews... Kinda depressing... **

**Oh well, enjoy, and if you read review.**

You think it's

Easy

Finding good

Everywhere

When my eyes sees

What I see?

You always expect

The bad

The black

The day

The sun won't

Rise

While

I'm looking for the light

That'll

Burn me.


	9. Terra

**Poem in Terra's POV ... the style is the one of Spoon River's Anthology... I love that book!**

**I suppose that this is what I can call a "boring Italian hour poem"...**

**She's talking to Beast Boy, btw.**

You, who asks

At this voiceless

Statue

The reason of my supposed

Betrayal

Shut your mouth

For a minute and

Listen:

Do you really want to

Know?

I looked your truth

(The one you were fighting for)

And I found it

Incomplete

A part of the whole.

I wanted to know

The whole

And I looked somewhere

Else.

And now,

Judged guilty by a faceless court

I've been condemned

To stare aimlessly

At a grey wall,

Listening to

Your lies!


End file.
